Melting in the Cold
by ToWriteForLove
Summary: We have to be grown-up enough to realize that life just isn't fair and we'll just have to do our best in the situations we're put in. But, there are things people shouldn't be told, until they're mature enough to appreciate it. Maturity has everything to do with the acceptance of not knowing. * M for lemons * Char. Name from Phillip Pullmans Golden Compass *READ IT, GOOD BOOK*
1. Chapter 1

8 years ago (AN/ Loral is French so when Loral talks it might be good to go to Google translate so that you can understand what her accent sounds like)

Draco sat in the back of his family's carriage. His parents sat near the windows and he in the middle. The cart rocked and swayed with the movements of the horses carrying it. They were on their way to meet Monty and Loral Balaqua, old friends of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. They were a French-English couple with a daughter. That's why he'd be going, to meet their daughter Lira (pronounced Ly-Ra), who was about his age. He sat there squirming and fidgeting with the tie he was forced to wear. "Stop fidgeting! Malfoys don't fidget." Lucius snarled at the young seven year old. He quickly, but quietly, put his hands down and rested them on his lap. Narcissa turned to him and straightened his tie. "You look great, she'll love you," She gave him a warm smile and he sent a small nod back. The carriage was pulling up to Balaqua (pronounced Ba – Lack - Qu ) Manor. It was probably one of the biggest he'd ever seen. It was large and blue. It had black window frames and a huge black door. There were at least 6 balconies, and the whole structure was surrounded by a large black steel gate. And surrounding that was a larger black gate. Draco figured it was to keep intruders and robbers out. The Balaquas were, after all, a very wealthy family. As the carriage drew to a halt the Malfoys gathered their things and stepped onto the grounds. The first large gate opened and then the second shorty followed. The family's house elf, Totter, came and picked up the small bags they carried with them. "The master has been expecting your arrival, please follow Totter to the house." He greeted as he led them to the porch and inside the gigantic manor. They were lead into a small study at the foot of a long stair case. In one of the arm chairs sat Dr. Monty Balaqua, a tall man with cropped black hair. Across from him was his wife Loral Chevalier-Balaqua. She was a skinny woman with long tanned legs. Her blonde hair reached the small of her back. Draco noticed that their daughter was missing. "Lucius! Narcissa! So lovely to see you both," said Loral getting up to hug the pair, her accent slipping in and out, "and you must be Draco. We've 'eard so much of you, please you must meet Lira. LIRA!" she said squeezing the small boy in a bone crushing hug as she called the girl.

A few seconds later a small blonde haired girl could be seen peeking out of a corner at the top of the staircase. Draco noticed her, but couldn't make out much. She slowly descended the stairwell and he could see every detail of her. Her brown hair reached her butt, even though it was tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a light green dress and green flats they suited her because it made her deep green eyes shine. He noticed how soft and elegant her steps were. And how she almost danced down the stairs. "Yes mum?" she asked eying the new family that had arrived. "You must meet the Malfoys, they are our old friends from Slytherin house when we were in school." she replied beaming with joy. "Oh, yes. You have mentioned them before. Hello, I'm Lira. Welcome to our home" she said extending her hand and shaking theirs. "Lira please take Draco to one of your play rooms so we can catch up with his parents," Monty said finally talking. Lira nodded and grabbed his hand, leading him up the stairs. "So what do you want to play? I'm warning you now I don't play princess" he asked shuddering at the princess comment. She grinned at him and quickened her pace. When they reached the room at the end of a long hallway Lira opened the door. Inside the room looked like a forest. As soon as she was in she took off the flats and pulled the dress over her head. Underneath she was wearing a camouflage shirt and tan shorts. Draco was stunned. Never had he seen a pure blood dressed in such a manner. "Good because I don't play princess very well." She said finally talking to him. "So what are you doing?" he asked intrigued as she climbed a large tree. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "You are rather skinny," she said examining him "but you'll do, Welcome to the Secret Society of Secrets Mr. Malfoy... I mean Draco." He looked at her like she was mad. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "My club, I'm letting you join. You're welcome." she nodded at him smiling. "I don't want to be in a silly club with a little girl." he said snidely. She mad a frowning face that Draco couldn't help but find cute. They way she scrunched up her eyebrows was absolutely adorable. He was about to say something else but hs foot slipped and he fell. Well... almost. Just before he went tumbling Lira grabbed him and pulled him back up. "Thank you" he said gratefully looking from her, to the ground, and back again. She smiled. "I guess we can be friends" he said holding out his hand. "BEST friends" she exclaimed pulling him into a hug. He gasped, even though he loved the idea. But he couldn't help but wonder. _What is with these people and hugs?_

2 years ago: (AN/ When the hat talks _italics_ is in her head _**ITALICS AND BOLD**_ is the hat talking to everyone)

"Draco Malfoy?" McGonagall shouted calling up the blonde haired boy. "Good luck" Lira whispered, letting go of Draco's hand. He walked into the great hall and sat on the seat. The hat hadn't even touched his head before giving a hardy _**SLYTHRIN!**_ He grinned and the whole Slytherin table erupted in applause. Especially Lira, and Pansy. Lira hated Pansy, who was constantly jealous of Draco and her relationship. She was always rude when she didn't get what she wanted, which was Draco's attention. Pansy was also put into Slytherin and that made her the happiest beast in the world. Lira Balaqua? McGonagall called onto Lira. She crossed her fingers and went onto the stool. The hat was placed onto her head. It was too big so it slid down and covered her face. Lira could hear Draco mocking her and telling her how small her head was. She smile at the thought. She could also hear whispers coming from the tables. Most of the students pinned her for a Hufflepuff. _I see you have a friend in Slytherin. Interesting. __**THIS ONE WILL BE DIFICULT! **_The hate yelled out _You are very cunning and aggressive, yet brave and adventurous, but I can tell you are loyal and love your friends. You could be Gryffindor, possibly Hufflepuff? Yes... Yes. I know exactly where.. __**SLYTHERIN!**_ Everyone was shocked at first, but then Slytherin erupted in applause. She hopped off of the stool and made her way to Draco who was grinning from ear to ear. They hugged and Lira sat down. After a brief announcement from Dumbledore the feast began.

Current:

"Lira!" Draco yell whispered. Lira turned over and mumbled. "Lira, you have to get up. Breakfast starts in 45 minutes." Blaise tried by tapping her. William was fed up by then and just kicked her out of Draco's' bed. Lira landed on the floor with a groan. "What was that for!" she screamed at him. "It's because we love you" William said straddling her on the floor. "William, get off of me." she groaned closing her eyes. He rolled his eyes and started kissing her face. She immediately woke up. "Ewwwww! William your lips are wet! That's so gross!" she screamed freaking out. "Are you up?" he asked satisfied. "Yes!" she said getting up off of the floor. "Good now get dressed" he laughed hitting her but. "I hate you" she mumbled. "No you don't" he said blowing her a kiss. She rolled her eyes and pulled a trunk from under Draco's bed. She had hidden them so she could sleep in the boys dorm and not have to sneak back to the girls in the morning. She pulled on her black skinny jeans, a white shirt, and her green and silver tie. She went over to Blaises nightstand and put on her silver bracelets. She used a spell to fix her hair and makeup. "OK I'm ready let's go." she said hopping onto Blaises back. "Oi! Lira did you gain weight?" he said smirking. She slapped his head. "She does seem to have gotten bigger," William added. "You should see from back here" Draco commented. Lira blushed, "Oh, shut it!" They all laughed. The rest of the day was uneventful. At dinner they all met up again. "I can't wait for the quidditch game!" Draco exclaimed. "Me neither" agreed Blaise. "Especially with Lira as one of our chasers. We'll finally have a co-ed team" William said hitting Lira on the back. "Thanks guys," she said shaking off Williams hand. "Good luck Draco." she said smiling at him "I don't need luck" he evilly grinned. She grinned back "Keep that big head of yours, and you won't be able to fly your broom straight" she said getting up and walking back to the common room. She went to the guys dorm and changed. This time she climbed into Blaises bed. After a few minutes she fell asleep.

**/So? What do you think bruh? is it good? Is it bad? Is it funny? Do you like waffles? Let me kno!\\**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg, im glad the story is what you have been looking for. Thanks so much. And I too enjoy a good waffle now and again :3 Ps: I forgot but DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the original characters. I do however own Lira and William :P OK on with the show!**

The next morning Lira was awoken by Blaises constant moving around. She lay there with her eyes open and his arm around her waist. It was that reason she enjoyed sleeping with him. He was warm and soothing. She had her reasons for sleeping in all of their beds, really. Dracos was soft and silky. Williams was firm and rough. Their beds matched their personalities. Lira quietly and skillfully slid from under Blaise. A skill she had picked up from past one-nightstands. She looked at the clock and ntice it read **10:00 A.M. **She sighed. No classes today because of quidditch and that was WAY to early of a time to wake up. She decided she would take a shower. While the warm water from the shower trickled down her skin Lira felt all of her muscles relax. After lathering she got out and wrapped a towel around her. She opened the door to be met by three pairs of eyes staring at her. The guys let their eyes wander. Watching the water drip down her body made them notice every curve. She had really filled out in the years they had know her. Her chest had to be at least a C cup by now. "Come to give us a show?" William said finally breaking the silence. Everyone averted their gazes and went to do their normal Saturday routines. Blaise sat eating "Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans" "In your dreams," she replied walking over to the other side of the room. While walking past William, he grabbed her wrist. "How did you know?" he asked pulling her to sit on his lap. "William stop! i'm dripping wet!" she said before she knew what she had done Williams face lighted up. "I didn't know i had the affect on you Lira." he said winking and kissing her neck. She let out a soft moan and slapped his arm. That was another thing about their group. They could flirt and do whatever they wanted, with no strings attached. In the end they would still be friends. Which is why Draco slept with Pansy. Whenever Lira was busy or he couldn't find a girl to shag, he'd look to Pug-face. "So Draco," she said pulling away from William. "yea?" he said still rubbing the left over sleep from his eyes. "You getting a quick shag from Pansy before the game?" she said through a fit of giggles. It was a tradition that Draco shag someone before a quidditch match, for "good luck". Or that's what he told the girls he slept with. "Ugh, yea don't remind me." The whole group burst into laughter. "Oi, i surprised you don't have to put a bag over her head just to get hard on" Blaise choked out. "Come now, let's not be rude. I think Pansy is very helpful... When you need something to look at to make you puke!" William faked sincerity. Draco glared at them all. "Cheer up Draco, i still wike wu!" Lira said planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Yea, well, kiss me after we win. he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Can't, i'v got plans," she said walking to Blaises bed to get some of his sweets. She hopped on his bed and sat on his lap. She facing him, and her legs around hist waist. She put her hand in the box of candy and rummaged around. He pulled up the box making her fall onto him. Her breasts were against his chest. "Lira! Are you trying to take advantage of me?" She leaned down merely centimeters from his face. Her breath was warm on his lips and his breathing quickened. She was about to lean in for the kiss. When she popped a bean into her mouth and sat up. Blaise looked deject for a moment, sad that she moved backwards. William cleared his throat. "So Lira, about your plans?" he asked impatiently. "Oh right,," she said still looking at Blaise. "I promised-" but she was cut off by Blaise. "She promised if we won she'd let me put my "Basilisk in her chamber of secrets" if you know what i mean" he said winking and raising his eyebrows. They laughed a gain and Lira decided she should get dressed in her uniform.

Once she was finished it was around 11:30. A good forty five minutes until the match. Lira sat on Blaise's bed and he rolled on top of her. "Well hello, fancy meeting you here," she said eyeing his Slytherin uniform. "Yea, on my bed" he said leaning in and kissing her. She moaned into his mouth, which on made the kiss more intense. He licked her lips begging for entrance into her mouth. She gave in. He then put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. She slowly fan her hands up his back and into his hair. Draco tapped Blaise on the shoulder signaling it was time to go to the pitch. "We'll have to finish this when we win" he said kissing her one last time. "You mean if we win," she said straightening out her uniform and walking out into the common room and then down to the pitch.

**bold means over intercom**

"Oh, look. The little girl wants to play with the big boys," Adrian Pucey snorted when the group walked up. "Leave her alone Adrian!" William yelled in her defense. Lira nodded at William. "Just don't mess up," Marcus, the captain, said to her. The other guys responded with various yeahs. Lira nodded again. Blaise noticed she was tense. "Calm down, you'll do great" he said knocking her arm. **"Player take to you brooms!"** Lee called out over the intercom. Everyone mounted and rose into the air. Lira followed staying a little behind. **"On the Gryffindor team we have; Keeper: Oliver Wood, Center Chaser: Angelina Johnson, Outside Chaser: Katie Bell, Outside Chaser: Alicia Spinnet, Blind Side Beater: Fred Weasley, Open Side Beater: George Weasley, And our seeker HARRY POTTER!"** The Gryffindor team took to the sky and circled around a few times. "On the Slytherin team we have ** Keeper:** **Miles Bletchley, Outside Chaser: Marcus Flint, Outside Chaser: Adrian Pucey, Blind Side Beater: Blaise Zambini, Open Side Beater: William Hobbs, And our seeker DRACO MALFOY! Whats that? Oh! It seems Slytherin finally found a Center Seeker: Lira Balaqua!" **The team took to the sky and the game begn after the whistle was blown and the snitch released. Lira caught the quaffle immediately and scored the first points of the game.** "What a way to start off for a first time player!"**

Halfway through the game the score was 500 to 645, Slytherin ahead. They had earned an extra 5 points for a foul. "Harry and Draco have spotted the snitch!" Lira was flying to catch the quaffle when the two seekers flew into her. They diddnt notice but Lira was hanging from her broom with one hand. "Balaqua has fallen off of her broom!"Blaise was racing to help but was being chased by the other chasers. He didnt ave an opening either. "Blaise! throw it to me!" Lira screamed struggling to hold on. "What! No!"

"Just trust me!" she screamed back. He threw the quaffle to her and she let go. "LIRA!" Draco yelled and pulled away from the snitch. They had to be at least 80 ft in the air. As she free fell she kicked the quaffle. Everyone watched in as as she fell and the quaffle went towards the goal. It landed in a second before Harry caught the snitch.** "Potter has caught the snitch! The game is over!"** The Gryffindor supporter screamed in victory and chanted Gryffindor. Draco quickly raced down to catch Lira. The whole team flew down silently. All angry at the defeat. "You just had to fall didn't you balaqua? I knew we should have never-" **"Wait a minute..."** the croud went silent. **"Slytherin wins!" **There was an eruption of whats throughout the the crowd.** "It seem that even though Gyrffindor caught the snitch the final score is 650 to 655. Balaquas final score sent the Slytherins over the top. They win."** The Slytherins roared with happiness. "OK, so you're not so bad then." Adrian said taking back his previous comment. The guys all patted her on the back. Ad went to shower. Lira waited until the other girls had left to get in the shower. She enjoyed the the quietness of being by herself. She was cleaning herself when Blaise came in. "Sorry to break it to you, but this shower is for girls only" she said eyeing him, he was naked and walking towards her. "Yea, but a certain someone made me a promise." he said picking her up by her waist and wrapping her legs around him.

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! bam in ur face :P jst wait till u c wat happens next\**


	3. Chapter 3

_She was cleaning herself when Blaise came in. "Sorry to break it to you, but this shower is for girls only" she said eyeing him; he was naked and walking towards her. "Yea, but a certain someone made me a promise." he said picking her up by her waist and wrapping her legs around him._

He trailed soft kisses along her jaw line and neck. She whimpered softly at every touch of his softened warm lips. He pressed her back against the cold shower wall causing her to buck. She gyrated on his hips and her clit rubbed against his shaft. He let a rough moan escape his lips. She smirked and kept turning. He bit his lip as his breathing picked up. He pushed her back to the wall and massaged her breasts. He licked her nipples, savoring their flavor. She moaned in ran her fingers through his hair. He let her down and she stood there watching him pleasure himself. He bent down and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. She could feel the heat of his breath on her pussy. He flicked his tongue across her clit. She moaned. He inserted a finger inside of her and she held onto his head. His tongue and her hips were perfectly in sync. She raised him and brought his face back to her and crushed her lips into his mouth. He continued kissing her while inserting the head of his hardness into her. She pushed her hips, begging him to go harder and deeper. He slid into her wet core even more and she let out a loud moan. "Mhmmm yes!" she screamed. He quickened his stroke; thrusting harder with each push. He rubbed her clit as they fucked in the hot misty shower. He smacked her ass and she yelped. Her nails clung to his back as she rode him. Their moans continued to quicken as their pleasure increased. With one last thrust, they came together. They sat there with him still in her panting. He cupped her face and they shared a long passionate kiss. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lyra hand me the jug of butterbeer," Draco requested. "I'll get it Dracie." Pansy put on her best 'please love me, I'll do ANYTHING' voice. Draco rolled his eyes as Pansy poured his drink for him. "I'm not a child Parkinson!" he scoffed. She had a momentary look of dejection but quickly waved it away. "William," Lyra said turning to William, who was sitting next to her. She just wanted to look away from Pansy's failed attempts at getting Draco's attention. He mumbled 'hmmm' looking up from his food. "Mind if I sleep with you tonight?" She said giving him her signature puppy dog eyes. "Didn't you just get finished with Blaise?" he chuckled, "don't you need rest?" She rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant you git," she giggled and threw a roll at him. He mocked hurt and stared at her eyes. In an instant he began tickling her. She was twisting and jolting uncontrollably. Her laughter was unrestrained as she kept choking when she tried to tell him to stop. "Say I love you William" William said tickling her. "I l-love y-ou W-W-William!" she said through fits of laughter. "Now say you are the most handsome in the group, and the best in bed."

"You a-are th-the most handsome in the gr-oup, and th-the best in b-bed." William, satisfied, let go of her in triumph. Lyra sat holding her sides; out of breath from laughing so profusely. "By the way," he smirked "You're always welcomed in my bed." He leaned over and kissed her. He pulled her into his lap. "Pansy are you coming back to the boy dorm with us?" Lyra said with false happiness. 'NO!' all of the guys, including Draco, yelled simultaneously. "No Balaqua. I have plans." Pansy tried to play off her rejection.

They finished their meal and said goodnight to the rest of the house. The group walked through the halls like they normally do; in front of everyone else, with Lyra on William's back. When they arrived at the dorms William threw Lyra onto his bed. Draco pulled out a pair of his silk pajamas. "Ooh! Draco, let me wear those." She climbed to the edge of Will's bed and reached for the clothes. Draco walked over to her and only handed the bottoms to her. "They smell like you" she said. She kissed his lips softly and undressed. S he put on the pants and was left in her bra. "No shirt?" she asked grinning. "I prefer this way better." He smirked.

"I do as well." Blaise said getting dressed into his own clothes. Will came back over to the bed in silver snaked boxers. He pulled Lyra down so that she was lying next to him. They lied there facing each other. Draco turned out the lights and got into his own bed. Lyra scooted closer to Will and lay her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. He whispered goodnight to her and turned off his light as well. They all fell asleep within minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**:::OKAY! SO THIS IS LIKE SOOOOOOOOOOOOO LATE BUT BETTER THAN NOTHING RIGHT? REVIEW PPLS! I NEED REVIEWS! (PS: SOME LEMONY LEMONS ALL UP IN THIS CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU!):::**

**LYRA POV:**

The sun hung high that morning. All grounds surrounding the school would be deserted if not for the myself sitting under the odd colored tree outside in one of the many courtyards. The air was crisp and the bitter coldness pinched at my nose, turning it's pale color to a light pink and then a deep red. I sat with a large book in hand adorning the colors of Slytherin. I aways laughed at the fact that were it not for the green scarf and hat you would think otherwise. I had the finesse of a Ravenclaw and a brain to match. Physically I was quite attractive. My blonde hair hung down to my shoulders in the high ponytail I wore.

I flipped through the black book on her lap. My mind seeming to get more excited whenever I turned the page. "All I'm saying is, if you don't want to shag the girl, I wouldn't mind taking her off of your hands," a cool voice talked. It belonged to none other than Draco. I hadn't seen him all day. I figured he'd be somewhere with Pansy. Followed by his voice were eight different laughs, two of which could easily be identified as Will and Blaise. My head shot in the direction that the voices were coming from. I sighed because knew exactly what waited for me if they saw I was outside, reading of all things. I quickly and quietly picked up my things and shoved the book into my bag and threw it over my shoulder. I really didn't feel like entertaining the boys and their friends. I knew there was no way I would be able to outrun eight quidditch players. The only place I could seek sanctuary was up into the high leaves of the tree.

I began to climb. Once the boys made it around the corner and into the yard I stop climbing and sat on a thick branch. I hugged my knees to my chest and waited. I figured the boys would just pass by. But to my complete and udder chagrin they say right under the tree. Had one looked up they would immediately spot the outline of my small body. I held my breath hoping, no praying, that they not look up. " Oi! Draco, how about those new girls eh?" I recognized the voice though I could not see him. It was Jacob Molare. He had recently made the season's team as an alternate blind side beater, in case Blaise couldn't play. He was a handsome young man with coal black hair. "They arn't new," Draco smirked, " you just haven't noticed them because they haven't noticed you!" All of the guys laughed at this. I smirked and thought of how the joke wasn't really funny. They only laughed because he was a Malfoy, respect and friends came with the name.

"Whatever, you do have to admit that Lyra Balaqua is a lot hotter this year, I mean have you seen her knockers!" I heard a few laughs but couldn't make out Draco, Blaise, or William's. I knew that they hated when other guys talked about me. I think it's a male thing. Like territory or something. I rolled my eyes, the way they talk about girls was disgraceful. I felt the tree rumble as Jacob was slammed into the bark. I sighed once more and decided it was time to intervene. I tightened my grip on my bag and leapt from the tree, landing in front of them. "Hey guys." I said smiling up at them and removed Dracos hand from Jacobs jumper. "Thought id drop in and see how everything was going." William raised his eyebrows at me and looked up into the tree. I winked at him. He smiled and pulled me into a hug "hello darling, Draco's just… uh… playing a game with Jacob." I nodded.

"I can very well see that, fun." I walked to Blaise and kissed his lips "Hello love." He gave a small hello and I proceeded to walk to where Draco stood. I stood on my tip-toes and whispered to him. "Calm down Draco, he was only joking" He snorted and whispered back.

"You know he wasn't"

"So? What's the big deal? " I said breathing on his ear "you got me? Remember?"

He nodded,"Yes but, they have no right. Ask William or Blaise, you'll get the same response."

I huffed and kissed him on the cheek. I turned to face the rest of the group. "So! I look forward to seeing you lot at the Slytherin 'Brain Slain' party tonight?" I said winking at them. They said a collective 'yea' and nod. "Good, no need to dress up, come casual, to be honest," I said pausing for thought "I might be dressing down." I puckered my lips at William who smirked. I winked back and began walking away and back into the building. I could feel them staring at my back as I swayed my hips for extra affect.

(HOURS LATER; around 8 pm)

Draco and Blaise had went out on a butter beer and fire whiskey run in hogsmeade. They'd have to sneak out and back in without being caught. So i was aware it would take them hours to return. I had been in the boys dorm with William for some time now. I flipped through a magazine as i lay on Williams lap as we sat on his bed. I could feel his hand subconciouslyrubbing through my hair as he red the lastest dates on quidditch equipment, probably wondering how he was to sweet talk his parents into giving him a new broom or solid gold bat. He'd be able to do it too, because William was a natural charmer. I smiled at the thought and sighed. Being here, with him, felt so right. I turned to look into his baby blue eyes. " Will" He moved the magazine from his line of vision and looked down at me. "yes love?"

"What... What do you suppos. We'll do once school is over?" i looked at him. Je returned a look of puzzle. "how do you mean?".

"i dont know, like we cant all keep shagging forever. One day we'll have to stop and get families" i stared into the tinted green fire on the other end of the room. He began stroking my hair again. "I dont kno Lyra, i really dont. But we'll have time to figure that out. But until then. We'll just keep having fun" He leaned down and kissed my neck.I sat up and took his face into my palm. I kissed him roughly on the lips and started unbuttoning his trousers. I pulled his rock har erection through his boxers.

I leaned forward and took it in my hand. The heat and throbbing of it made me hot. I put it in my mouth and wrapped my lips around it, he moaned I pushed my head back and forth on his hard cock, he looked down at me and moved my hair for a better view. I sucked it harder. My lipstick was smeared all over it and getting cleaned off with my saliva. I pumped his cock with my mouth faster and faster. So fast that my lips were getting sore. So I started to jack him off with my hand while I kept the head in my mouth to give myself a break. I jacked him faster and faster till he moaned real loud and his legs shook. I stopped and smirked at him. I knew he was on the virge of cuming.

"Put you back against the door over there and open your legs" He growled. I did what i was told. He climbeoff the bed and went to grab my hips? He lifeted up my lower half and pulled me close to his face. He lapped at my cunt licking and sucking it, it was driving me crazy. He stood and began kissing my lips fiercly. I could taste my own cum on his mouth. He moved closer and held his cock and rubbed it up and down my pussy lips, and applied some pressure. Then he moved down a bit, and I could feel his cock tip at my opening. He pushed a little and stopped, then a little more and again stopped, then more. God it felt so good! Then he pushed some more and then I felt a lot of pressure inside of me. William was huge. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips to keep balance. As his cock went it the pain of it's size grew. I could feel it pulsing, stretching.

He pushed in again this time his cock went in farther. Then he stopped and let out a moan. He pulled back really slow and it hurt, then back in, and then he just started to fuck me at a slow pace. Painfully slow. I wanted more of him. A slow stir came over me as he pumped my aching cunt. He pace got faster, and my lust started to grow. The pain was a far thought for me now as pleasure filled me up. I wrapped my legs around him and let him pound me now harder than ever. His mouth sought mine and we kissed, so deep my teeth hurt, but the passion was building up and our mouths mashed together, and saliva ran all over both my cheeks. I started to cum and moaned in his mouth, and i on his tongue in my mouth. I came and pulled him so hard to me I thought I would crush hi. He responded by faster stokes, and a deep moan from his throat. I came again and this time I thought I was passing out. I saw bright lights flash in the darkness and everything was dim. Then another even harder than before. He pulled off my mouth and slammed hardly into me twice, and the third time shoved it in harder. I could feel his muscles tighten as he came. I lay my head on his shoulder, completely tired. He caught his breath and set me down on his bed. I lay back on my elbows watching him dress in pajama bottoms. He threw me his quidditch sweatshirt and i pulled it over my head. He sat back down and opened his quidditch booklet. I picked up my magazine and lay my head on his lap. He subconciously stroked my hair and i smiled. It felt right

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~okay! so yea.. dont forget to review


	5. Chapter 5

"Lyra," a hand poked at my cheek. I swiped it away. It continued to poke me. When the possessor of the hand realized I wouldn't awaken, I felts a soft warm pair of lips graze mine. I opened one eye to see Blaise smiling at me. He stroked my cheek and lifted my head. "Hello there darling, nice nap?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Where's Draco?" I said stretching my arms and running my hands quickly through my hair. "Here!" Draco called from within the bathroom. I got up and walked in behind him. I leaned on the doorframe and crossed my arms. Dracos black slacks showed off his finer and socially elite demeanor. He tightened his green striped tie and adjusted his black and silver belt. He looked like a true Slytherin. I bit my lip as his white button up that showed off his extremely fit body. He had grown lean with abs over summer break when we all went to Brazil. I pushed myself off of the wall and snaked my arms under his and he jumped. He turned around and pulled my chin up. I smiled at him and he leaned in. His lips were barely one centimeter from mine when he paused. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" He raised an eyebrow.

I sighed and snuck a quick peck before darting out into the room. I laughed at myself and pulled the trunk from under Dracos bed. I rummaged through the dresses that I had shoved into the bottomless pit. I sighed. "What is it?" William asked looking over the edge of his bed. "I don't have a good dress to wear," I huffed and sat next to the truck exasperated. "Then let's go get one" Draco said coming out of the bathroom. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He smiled down at me and led us all out of the common room and into the halls of Hogwarts. We snuck through the halls; every so often we'd hide behind a corner or statue to conceal ourselves from one of the prefects or teachers. I loved the possibility of getting in trouble. It made the trip a lot more fun.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later we'd come to the opening of Hogsmeade and knew we were safe. We walked around to the little shops. After about an hour's walk the guy began complaining. "Come on Lyra! Just chose a dress already." Will said slumping next to me. "Yea, we'll have missed the party by the time you even pay for the damned thing!" Blaise agreed. I just couldn't decide. That was, until I saw it. It was a green dress that's fabric waved and swirled off at the bottom. It was short and tight, perfect for a party in our house. It had a diamond incrusted belt that ran across it front to back under the breast. "That one" I said pointing to it. It was in a store called 'Be-Jewel'. It was a small store with a single counter and a few rows of dresses. We walked in and stopped at the dress. It was absolutely perfect. I sighed and looked at the dress in the window.<p>

The price read 680 galleons. I sighed with anguish. I didn't carry kind of money that with me, ever. I kept about 142 galleons at most while at school. Draco saw my face and smiled and simply took my hand. He dragged me to the front counter. "Draco no, I couldn't ask this of you, we'll find something else." I struggled trying to pull him back to the door. He dropped my hand and rolled his eyes at me. "I'd like the dress from the front window," he demanded pointing his thumb at the dress, "wrap it and don't wrinkle." He scrounged up his nose.

"Look kid, that dress is 680 galleons, I doubt you have that type of money. Why don't you take your girlfriend and get back to school ehh?" the man working at the counter scoffed. Draco only sneered and slapped the 680 galleons onto the counter. "Look you bumbling idiot, I want that dress for my—" he pause for a second and looked to me, "just give me the dress so we can be on our way and I won't have to see to it that you lose your job for being incompetent and remedial." The man narrowed his eyes at Draco and counted the money. I grinned at Draco. I knew Draco was assertive all the time, but this time, was hotter. The man came back with the dress and I squealed and hugged Draco. "Thank you SO much!" he wrapped his arms around me and I could have sworn I heard an annoyed cough from Blaise and a look to match from Will. I waved it off and fiercely kissed Draco on his lips and turned back to the man. I rolled my eyes at his sloppy rapping skills and took the garment from him. I grabbed Dracos hand and we walked back to the school. Blaise and William stayed a distance away from us, but I could hear them whispering.

* * *

><p>When we arrived back into our room, I ran to the bathroom to put on my dress. As expected the dress fit perfectly. I went back into the room and sat on Dracos bed. "Draco, can you zip me up?" He put his cold hands on the zipper slightly touching my back. I jumped and moaned. I loved his touch. He kissed my neck and spun me around. "You look stunning" he said eyeing every inch of the dress. "Truly beautiful" Blaise said spinning me to face him. "Gorgeous" William said spinning me once more so that I fell onto his bed. I laughed and he lay next to me laughing as well. Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "We'd better get to the party."<p>

I nodded and we all filed into the common room. The party was dead. I sighed, looks like it's up to me to save the say again. I grabbed two shots of fire whiskey and downed them in two quick gulps. I made a soured face as it burned going down my throat. I got up onto the makeshift stage and used my wand as a micropone. "Look people, it's time we kicked this shit into high gear!" I told the band to play a specific beat and began to sing.

_(WE R SLYTHERIN; YOUTUBE IT!)_

_**Smart and dangerous**_

_**If you're one of us then roll with us**_

_**'Cause we are the house that runs the school**_

_**In the silver and green, it's clear we rule.**_

_**We're pureblood superstars**_

_**We runnin' this school just like it's ours**_

_**And no we ain't got no lightning scars**_

_**But we're lightning fast on our guitars (ars ars)**_

_**Got those stripes all up my tie.**_

_**My wand is at my side.**_

_**Rockin' my Slytherin pride**_

_**So let's go-o-o,**_

_**Let's go!**_

_**We're never gonna stop stop st-st-st-stop.**_

_**We'll always be on top top t-t-t-top.**_

_**We're serpents 'til we drop drop d-d-d-drop**_

_**We're always gonna win**_

_**We are Slytherins.**_

_**At Quidditch we're the best best b-b-b-best**_

_**Better than all the rest rest r-r-r-rest.**_

_**Don't put us to the test test t-t-t-test**_

_**We're always gonna win**_

_**We are Slytherins.**_

_**Dumbledore, turn it up.**_

_**It's about damn time we win the cup.**_

_**We're so sick of being second place.**_

_**With those Gryffindors up in our face.**_

_**We're just talkin' true.**_

_**Like verita serum makes us do**_

_**We're wavin' our wands**_

_**Castin' up spells**_

_**Brewin' potions**_

_**Kickin' house elves**_

_**Hard.**_

_**Got those stripes all up my tie.**_

_**My wand is at my side.**_

_**Rockin' my Slytherin pride**_

_**So let's go-o-o,**_

_**Let's go!**_

_**We're never gonna stop stop st-st-st-stop.**_

_**We'll always be on top top t-t-t-top.**_

_**We're serpents 'til we drop drop d-d-d-drop**_

_**We're always gonna win**_

_**We are Slytherins.**_

_**At Quidditch we're the best best b-b-b-best**_

_**Better than all the rest rest r-r-r-rest.**_

_**Don't put us to the test test t-t-t-test**_

_**We're always gonna win**_

_**We are Slytherins.**_

_**Dumbledore turn it up, up, up, up, up, up, up**_

_**Dumbledore turn it up, up, up, up, up, up, up**_

_**Dumbledore turn it up, up, up, up, up, up, up**_

_**Dumbledore turn it up, up, up, up, up, up, up**_

_**We're never gonna stop stop st-st-st-stop.**_

_**We'll always be on top top t-t-t-top.**_

_**We're serpents 'til we drop drop d-d-d-drop**_

_**We're always gonna win**_

_**We are Slytherins.**_

_**At Quidditch we're the best best b-b-b-best**_

_**Better than all the rest rest r-r-r-rest.**_

_**Don't put us to the test test t-t-t-test**_

_**We're always gonna win**_

_**We are Slytherins.**_

_**Ow!**_

I laughed as the song came to a close and everyone was dancing. Sheer hell had officially broken loose. I let the band take over and sing. I spotted Drako and may y way to him. I laugh and took his glass from him. I downed his last few drops of fire whiskey. I made my burning face again and laughed it off. Draco took the cup from me and set it on a nearby table. "Are you having fun?" He said looking at me in my drunken stupor. "Oh yes dear! I am truly having a splendid time" I smiled at him. "You wanna go out onto the balcony? It's kind of crowded and loud." He asked. I nodded and grabbed his hand as he led me away. I looked at him smiling down at me. "What" I asked giggling. He shook his head. "You really look amazing," he said stroking my hair, "Lyra… iv been meaning to say this…" He turned to me and made me face him. I looked his face up and down. He looked sober. He slowly leaned down and kissed me. I loved that. "Draco we kiss all the time," I looked at him quizzically. "Yea I know… but Lyra… i-i-… Lyra I'm in love with you." He choked out the last bit. I just stared at him eyes wide. Iknew this was coming. I knew eventually feelings would get involved. DAMN IT!

I couldn't believe my ears. So, I did the only thing a girl could do in a situation like this… I threw up all over his shoes.

* * *

><p><strong>LMAO! WAT A GREAT NIGHT! HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON AND TELL ME HOW YOU REALLY FEEL!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Draco sifted through the old papers and books in his, Will, and Blaise's dorm room; which was now smelled much more like her than usual. Few of his belongings had actually been worn by him, most she had taken before he could try them on. He laughed at the thought of her body in his dress shirts. He stared solemnly at the piles of expensive clothes and shoes; they all seemed so empty and less extravagant. On his old writing desk sat a brown leather book with a black latch. The latch held in place a yellow tulip. It was her favorite flower. He unhooked the latch and removed the flower. He brought it close to his nose and inhaled deeply, savoring its sweet yet tangy scent. It reminded him of the way her skin smelled. She ran away from him. He told her he loved her; and she ran. He didn't know what he would do without her. He read the writing carved into the front. 'Lyra 3 Draco 4 EVR' and 'The Secret Society if Secrets' were etched into the cover so it was in-erasable. He ran his boney fingers over it and a tear fell down his paled cheeks as he opened the book and read…

**Dear whomever this concerns:**

_My name is Lyra Balaqua.__ I've often dreamt about telling my children about my childhood at Hogwarts. But that seems like a distant dream. I'm writing this hoping that someone finds it and does well with it. Do something to keep my memory alive, to tell my story. Through reading this, you will learn more and more about me as the years drone on. First, it is inevitable with a new relationship, yours and mine, that we know one another. So I'll tell you about myself._

_My mom died when i was in my second year, that is something I tell people when they asked me about one of my paintings. It is something I tell most people, as to explain why I don't often speak of or write to my father or my "father's wife". He moved on so quickly, you wouldn't even think she had existed. We didn't even have a big funeral to say goodbye, only the two of us. He didn't want the newspapers to get in our business. If he had loved her he wouldn't have cared. Her WHOLE family, all of the friends, her coworkers, they could have been there to say goodbye to a wonderful woman. Then 2 months later he was remarried to another pureblood witch with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a gold-digging spirit. Her families bloodline was fading and ours would too were it not for me and my cousin Emmett. They would conceive a child who would keep both lines thriving. Then I would be all but forgotten with my mother's memory. But this isnt about her memories. It's about mine. I'm going to tell you of the time Draco, William, Blaise; my best mates; and I made a pact in second year._

I sat on the Hogwarts Express with my head in my book. I had been contemplating when I would go looking for Adrian, my boyfriend. We were both in Slytherin, he was very attractive. I've recently decided to break up with Adrian because things just weren't "feeling right" between us. I haven't been truly single since the end of first year. What's the problem? I decided to do so three months ago and STILL have yet to do it. I'm finally following through and I am going to do it today… or tomorrow. I actually don't know if I'll ever do it, I truly do love Adrian, but his arrogant pureblood ways are what makes him so undesirable.

I sighed and closed my book. I looked up in the booth I was sitting in with Daphne. "I going to go look for Adrian." I smiled down at her. She looked up from her spell book and nodded a smirk. "Don't spend hours snogging him this time. I'll get terribly bored without you." I rolled my eyes and offered a small laugh. I looked for him but couldn't make out his hair in the groups of Slytherins. I bounded over to Draco and his friends. "Hey Dragon!" I said slapping him on the shoulder. He offered a small smile. "Lyra you're still every bit of sunshine as you were over Summer."

"Why sir, I do believe you're trying to court me." I fayed shock and put my hand over my chest. "And if I am?" he said raising an eyebrow. I laughed and leaned closer. I stopped right above his ear. I kissed his cheek and whispered. "Then I'd say you're seduction techniques are getting much better." I leaned out and he grinned. "By the way, Have you seen Adrian?" He smiled and then his expression changed when I mentioned Adrian. "No I haven't seen Pucey, I'll let you know if I do." and he turned back to his friends. I nodded and turned back to look for my missing boyfriend. I scrounged up my eyebrows when I saw he wasn't sitting with Marcus or Miles. I walked over to them and leaned on the arm rest of the booth. "Have either of you see Adrian?" I asked like I normally would. They looked at each other and I could see a brief moment of worry flash onto their faces. I stood up straight. "Well come on then, where is he?" I put my hands on my hips and tapped my foot in my black Steve Madden heels. Neither of them said anything. I huffed and put my hand of my forehead.

I went out into the hallway of the train and down to the changing areas. I knocked on the first three doors with no replies. When I got to the fourth I was in mid knock when I heard voices.

"I know what we did was awful. If anyone found out about us we'd both be ruined. You know I love you, but the guilt is killing me. I don't know how to make it stop. I look at her and I see your face. Do you think of me when you're holding him?" I could tell it was Adrian's voice. I put my hand over my mouth and bit down.

"We've had feelings for each other for a long time now. You asked me out the first time we ever talked. We've loved each other whilst dating and holding and kissing so many other people. Don't you think we should stop cheating? Don't you think it's about time for you and me?—" The female voice was cut off by a kiss. I could hear them slobbering all over one another. I noticed the female's shoes on the ground. Pink Manolos, only one girl had that terrible taste in shoe. The female voice was Astoria? How could she? She knew how I felt about Adrian. I back away slowly and turned on my heel. I straightened out my uniform and ran my finger through my brown hair. I walked past Marcus and smiled his way. I waved once at Draco, in which Pansy wrapped herself around his arm. I laughed and took my seat. I reopened my book like nothing had happened. "Have you seen my sister?" Daphne said putting her hand in front of me. "Yes I have actually," I said getting up and grabbing my carryon bag. I pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey as the candy trolley came along. "Candy from the trolley dears?" The old woman said eyeing my bottle. "Oh no thank you," I waved her off "she's in the changing rooms with my boyfriend." I took a long gulp. I took the sleeve of my jumper and wiped my mouth. Daphne stared at me and I gave a small nod and wink. _CHEERS. _I laughed as they both walked in a separated into their respective groups of friends. Daphne's eyes darted between me and her sister. "Lyra you're too nice! I would have ripped her little head off by now." She put her head in her hands. I patted her on her head, "It's gonna be okay." I giggled.

"J'AI UNE ANNONCE S'IL VOUS PLAIT!" I clapped my hands twice. Everyone's eyes locked on me. "Excuse me French, I mean! I have an 'important' announcement to make." I walked over to Dracos booth and handed him my bottle. I grabbed his hand and help myself onto the table. I cleared my throat. "Ahem! As you all know I'm dating Adrian Pucey. Hello Adrian darling, good summer? Splendid!" I waved over to him. He just stared back wondering when I had gone off the deep end... "As I was saying, Adrian's birthday was over summer break, I got him a wonderful gold watch. Very expensive, nice taste if you ask me, vintage. But sadly," I pouted, "someone got him a MUCH better gift. Astoria! What was it you gave Adrian for his birthday?" She looked up quickly. Oh yes sweetheart. I know. I grinned evilly. "No? You want me to tell them… alright then! Astoria gave Adrian, my boyfriend I remind you, her virginity." I slapped my hands and laughed. "Yes, she fucked him!" I said growing angry. Adrian sank in his chair and put his hand on his head. "That is all" I jumped off of the table. I thanked Draco and took my drink back. Astoria ran out of the section of the train and Adrian after her. "Accio watch" I said point it at him. My watch floated back to me and I tucked it in my bag. This year, Lyra Balaqua was going to be remembered. "Oi! Draco." I yelled in his direction. "Fancy a bit of a game?"

**Lesson learned:**

As children the monsters in our closets foretold to us terrify. The shadows cloud our vision and awaken a sort of terror from the center of our being. The sinister howls of these ghosts follow our twisting trail no matter how we try to cover our tracks. We have but spoken only briefly and vaguely about a darkened past just like a storm on the sea, but trust me: We ALL understand what Voldemort puts us through. I don't know how and I don't know why – I only know that I, myself, understand. We're considered the "bad people" because we don't want to die. He said he'd kill our families in front of us, with no remorse. You either joined or perished like all those who stood before him and his goals.

But this book is not about who we were, but who we are. And we are truly people, no wizards, alive with Truth and Light: a gentle radiance reflecting every spectrum that has emerged from a wild tempest. I know so little about what I was, but see so clearly who I am and what I can be, in spite of it all. We possess hearts that glow golden-white through the dreadful mist, longing to lead those trapped in it into a clear world where obscured vision is a thing of the past. It draws me in and fills my attention so fully that nothing else remains; nothing else matters except this, except us and our beautiful souls.


	7. Chapter 7

LYRA'S POV:

I woke up in my bed after puking all night. I'm not sure if it was because of the whiskey or the fact that Draco loved me. Draco, in love is a weird thought. With ME of all people? This can't be true; it had to have been something my drunken mind came up with last night. I lay on my bed turned to the wall in the girl's dorm. I didn't want to give Pansy and her barbies something to talk about. I could already hear them. "What's she doing here?" "I dunno, she's been here all night" "Draco finally decided he didn't need her anymore. I mean look at her, why would he want that when he could have me?" Typical Pansy. Ha, she wishes; if she only knew. I inwardly groaned. He's my best friend. Best friends never date, when they do, only bad things happen. I pulled my covers off and winced at the sunlight hit my eyes. I put my hand over my eyebrows. It felt like my brain was trying to jump out of my skull. I whispered a silent spell to numb the pain a bit.

I looked up and received awkward stares from the girls; save Pansy who gave me her normal "I-wish-you-were-dead" glare. I was going to ask what the hell they found so interesting when I noticed id still been in my clothes from the previous night. I rolled my eyes instead and opened the trunk that contained the clothes I kept in the room. I pulled out a black skirt and white button up. I grabbed a tie and my black trainers and went into the bathroom to change. After getting dressed I stared at myself in the mirror. Not my best outfit, but it'll work. I brushed my hair and walked back into the dorm. I lifted up papers and bags but couldn't find any of my school things. It took me entirely too long to remember that all of my stuff was still in the room with the guys. I sighed and decided to go one day without my textbooks and a quill.

I made my way downstairs and into the common room. William was already down with Draco. "Oi Lyra!" I pretended as if I hadn't heard him and kept walking. I made it out of the port hole and into the hallway. When I got to the great hall I sat in my normal spot. There wasn't really anyone in there except a few Ravenclaws who always wanted a head start on a bit of morning studying. I nibbled on the toast that sat in front of me, though I wasn't hungry. Not too long after id arrived other students began falling in as per-usual. Something nipped my neck and I put my toast down. I dusted my hands an turned to look at the three guys. "Lyra where were you last night?" Blaise said sitting next to me. "Yea, you missed a right good fight between Theo and Marcus." William finished sitting on the other side of me. Draco sat opposite of me and stared down as if there was something fascinating about the wooden table.

"Good morning Draco," I said mixing sugar into my tea. He smirked, "Hey." I nodded at him and turned my attention back to Blaise' question. "If you MUST know," I said taking a sip of the warm tea "I was so tossed last night I couldn't make it back to the dorm, so I just stayed in my room." I tried to keep my tone the same. Blaise says, when I lie my voice goes higher and I raise my eyebrows. It must have worked because he and William laughed. After all, it wasn't a complete lie, I in fact was regrettably tossed. Draco looked a bit relieved. "Yes well, no excuses." Blaise said taking the tea from my hand and drinking it. "It was my night last night." He said nudging my arm.

"I'm sorry Mr. Zambini, would you have rather had me in your bed puking all over those nice sheets your mum just sent from Italy?" He choked on the tea. "Good point. Well, now the schedule's all off. I'll take tonight and William will have tomorrow." Draco's faced tightened as though he didn't like the idea. I laughed in an uncomfortable manner, and took my tea back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Not gonna lie, when i wrote it i cried a little bit *could be tears of joy ;) hinty hint hint*. Sorry it took a while to get the mood right, still not perfect. But i tried to loop it well enough. **

* * *

><p><strong>NOONE'S POV:<strong>

Lightning flashed across the dark grey clouds in the sky. "I can't believe that it's only two-o-clock and it's raining." Blaise slammed his cup down exasperated. He sat with the others on the windowless sill. "A school full of magical experts and not one of them can figure out how to control it?" He sighed throwing up his hands. Lyra laughed as sipped her hot chocolate. She sat hanging her legs over the side. Her feet were bare and getting wet as the drops rolled from her ankles to her toes. Blaise was ticked because classes would have to be delayed. The weather had never been so bad; the rain was even pouring into a few of the classrooms. The potions room was practically flooded and the books in the charms room were soaked. Pansy stormed up the hallway stairs and over to the group. She was drenched from head to toe. "Ooh someone doesn't look happy." Lyra said eyeing the dripping girl.

"I'm not!" Pansy said stomping he foot and throwing her arms to her side. Lyra put her cup to her lips and mumbled 'yaaaaay.' Draco smiled and shook his head tapping her with his elbow. William looked up from his book as he sat on a bench cross from them. "Woah Parkinson," he said smirking, "You look like you got in a fight with a mop… And lost." He held his side as he laughed at his own joke. Lyra spit out a bit of her drink and chuckled, causing the rest of the group to laugh. "William! Didn't you mother ever tell you that if you've got nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all?" Lyra said using a motherly tone.

"Well, yea she did. But my mum's stupid." He answered back with a straight face looking into his book. This made the group laugh even harder. "It's not funny!" Pansy yelled. She walked over to Draco and put her head on his shoulder. Lyra felt a tinge of jealousy in her stomach. "Oh Drakie, it's just AWEFUL. Look at my hair." Lyra scoffed and couldn't help thinking._ It's not like it doesn't look terrible any other day, I actually think it's an improvement._ Draco patter her on the back. "What happened to you anyway?"

"I was looking for you lot and got caught in the rain, I had to run bck here in my new heels." She pouted and pointed at her shoes. "Do you think I can borrow something of yours?" She batted her eyelashes. He nodded and took her hand. Lyra looked down into the cup of milky brown liquid with little white floating marshmallows. She had a look of dejection occupying her face. Blaise noticed the way she looked. "You're jealous." He whispered in her ear. Her head shot in his direction, "of what? Draco can shag pug-face all he wants. He's not my boyfriend." She said blowing into the already cooled cup.

"Indeed, but you want him to be. Yea?" He said taking her cup and setting it down. His face showed he was determined to get an answer. And truthfully he wanted to know, for his own personal reason. She looked out of the window at the grass and contemplated an answer. Truth was, she wasn't sure what she wanted from Draco. But, whatever it was, it didn't involve him fucking Pansy. She looked up and furrowed her eyebrows. She laid her head on his shoulders. "Why does our school have two-story windows if we can't push people out of them?" Blaise gave a small laugh. A few minutes passed when Draco and Pansy resurfaced. Pansy was wearing one of Dracos older shirts that has become too small for him. She was still wearing 6 in. heels, but a different black pair. He usually just gave them to Lyra to sleep in. Pansy had latched herself to Dracos arm and led him over to them, more in front of Lyra than the others.

"Do you have the time Balaqua?" Draco asked. He never called her by her last name, unless they were on bad terms. Lyra narrowed her eyes and stood. "No MALFOY. I'm not your fucking clock." She grabbed her school back and walked over to where William sat. Pansy grabbed her arm to stop her. "Awww, ickle Lyra's sad because Draco knows I'm the better choice?" Lyra snorted. "Now Pansy, you mustn't believe everything your daddy tells you. Like when he calls you pretty." Lyra picked up Pansy's hand and pushed it off. She made her way over to William and moved his book. He looked at her quizzically. She took a seat on his lap while removing the stray hairs from his eyes. She smiled at him catching his lips in a passionate kiss. She'll admit she was being extra affectionate to make Draco jealous. But serves him right. Lyra could hear Pansy giggling all over Draco. "Oh poo," Pansy sighed, "I have to go start my charms paper." The clicking of her shoes on the stone floor echoed, as well as her scream as she fell to the ground. Lyra couldn't contain her laughter.

"See! There are few things that I like in this world. But, watching bitches in 6 inch heels fall all over themselves ." William said looking at the tangled mess that was Pansy sprawled across the floor. Draco helped her up and then put his hands in his pockets and walked off. Lyra watched his back until he rounded a corner. She felt the need to follow him to see what was wrong. She swung her legs over and smoothed her skirt, walking to go find her bestfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyra's POV:<strong>

I walked through the halls looking for Draco. He'd rounded a corner a while back and I lost him. "Draco!" I cupped my hand over my mouth to make the yell louder. "Draco come on!" I dropped my hands down to my sides. Honestly, this was ridiculous. I could hear someone breathing around the corner to my left and followed it. There he sat, his silvery blonde hair, shining compared to the dark skies. He had the trails of tears on his cheeks and I could see his chest heaving. "Draco," I all but whispered. "Are you… okay?" His head shot in my direction and his hand to his face. He quickly wiped the straying tear from his cheek. I sat next to him and stared. Draco doesn't get sad; upset, frustrated, cocky… ANYTHING but sad. I laid my head on his shoulder. "What… are you doing?" He asked. "Comforting you." I wasn't sure what to do in this situation, so I awkwardly patted his back. "I'm not sad. I'm pissed." He knows me so well. He leaned away from me and laid his head on the pillar next to him. "Oh." I uncomfortably played with my hands. I looked up to him and tilted my head. "Why?" He looked back at me and scoffed. "Really Lyra? I mean seriously! Are you really that DAFT? Ask Blaise why don't you?" He turned his gaze to everything but me. I widened my eyes. Daft? "Yea Draco, apparently I am daft! Because I have NO fucking idea what's wrong with you."

"You! You're what's wrong with me, Lyra. Don't you think for one bloody second i didn't see you two laid all over each other in the hall. Nice Lyra, really nice." Pebbles fell from the wall as he hit it. He stood up and towered over me. "Oh really Draco? I'm YOUR problem? The fucking leave me alone then. Don't be bothered with me. Tell me, tell me that you feel it slipping too, our friendship is going away because you've got Pansy and I; Blaise and William. Tell me that you no longer need me like you did everyone else we grew up with." I, becoming frustrated in my own rant, stood and beat his chest. My hair was wildly askew on my head. He caught my fists mid hit. "Yea, I'd like to tell you a few things. I like to be the one to wake up first. I love those moments when your face is relaxed in dreams, and your beauty isn't so overwhelming. I like to trace your cheekbones with my eyes, and your lips with my fingers. And then, when I feel you stirring next to me, so close that I can feel your breathing change, I look at your eyes so that I don't miss them opening. Because when you open your eyes, it's like a blue sunrise at the end of the world. It's like staring into the ocean at dawn on a windy day, when the water is so bright you think it might taste like light. It's at this moment that I wait for you to smile. Sometimes you do, and sometimes you don't." He threw my hands down , staring intensely into my eyes.

"I'd sit, and wait for a smile, but I'm afraid it'd never come. I'm afraid that you're tired of me. I'm afraid that I broke something, like accidentally knocking a priceless vase off a counter. It's not as if you can just piece it back together. And I know this because when I wake up next to you, and you're all mine, I want you even more. I want you so immensely that I'm jealous of the light on your face and the darkness of all the shadows that caress you. I want you to look for me before your eyes even open. I would give anything to have my one dream come true. That dream is us, us being together forever. Spending my entire life with you, waking up next to your beautiful face every morning…" I stood, mouth open. Not sure of what to say. He was standing there; right in front me, searching my eyes for an answer. I knew. I felt completely overwhelmed because he was on the edge of walking away if given the wrong answer. I couldn't find the right words.

In that moment I felt time move from a race to a slow dance just long enough for me to memorize his face even more and know I might never see it's friendly side again. To feel a stab of pain followed quickly by the pressure to answer. There were so many things I had to choke down. Things I hoped he never knew. His brand of sweetness overwhelms me; tulips and ember. I am so logical and sturdy, but he could bring me to my knees in 30 seconds of heart-felt conversation. Honestly, he could bring me to my knees with a wink if I'd let him. Those eyes, much like his mums; only they were his VERY own. It's so hard to lie when I'm looking into his eyes. I've never known anyone who could express so much, so honestly it actually makes a person vulnerable, in a look. But he has a gift for it. His eyes could strip me bear if I weren't so good at pretending. When he sighs or grins or tilts his head to the side, I'm gone. I love when he looks across the room at me, and we meet in a thought. Just locking eyes with him and knowing the feeling we're sharing is overwhelming. There could be no doubt that I love him, except that I will never let it show. I refuse to stand in his way or, worse, see us run our course straight into the ground before he sees what I know: It could never work.

I try to hide the truth. I never want him to know the part of me that adores him, though I know he's interested in being with me…because this isn't what's supposed to happen. However many times I try to find a way for it, I know it's not.

"Draco, you are my bestfriend. And I do truly love you. But not in THAT way. What we do is fun, but no strings attached, remember?" I stared into his hardened expression. I lied to him; all the while his eyes welled up with tears. I bit my tongue until he walked away, so he never knew the regret he left me standing in. I'm so glad he didn't bother to look back at me. The words ripped a hole in me as they left. Somewhere in his heart I think he know he's loved. Because as much as I deny it, you can surely see it when my masks slips out of place or I stay a little too long to talk with him. Please let that be enough. That's the most I could ever give to someone deserving of much more.

* * *

><p><strong>SO! Not really what was expected to happen i hope :) So sad. Poor Draco. A bit OOC, and i'm sorry for that. But hey, it was interesting to write. Please review! i need them to live *cough cough* <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I WAS WAITING FOR MORE REVIEWS. GUESS I WASN'T GOING TO GET ANY :( SO SAD**

* * *

><p>LYRA'S POV<p>

Draco had been ignoring me for weeks. Avoiding eye contact, eating farther away, and taking different routes to classes. I sat staring across the room at him taking his DADA notes. I wasn't exactly looking at him though. My mind was somewhere else. But he was still there. It's really sad when you day dream about dying. Not necessarily wanting it, and not being suicidal, but if I were to die in some sort of freak accident, I don't really think I would mind. The fucked up thing is that my life isn't even bad compared to how horrendous it could be. I just don't feel happy anymore. It's rare when it happens. I try to find the good in things, and people, but it just gets harder and harder with each day that goes by.

It got worse recently. William and Blaise or on the same feelings sharing kick that Draco's on. Blaise cornered me in the hallway, while William waited to get me alone on the Quidditch pitch.

I've noticed that I have quite a few AMAZING guys that would do ANYTHING to date me. Guys that deserve the best and would treat me like a queen. Hell, they already do. I call those guys my best friends. None of my friends understand how desperate I am to be in a relationship. It's weird though, with how desperate I feel I still will not settle. Merlin knows I'd be so lucky to call any of them my boyfriend. But I had declined all of them. And now they all hated me.

It all began so innocently. We would all talk til late hours of the night. Then we became closer and found our passions for each other. Oh the lovely times of passion. The kisses were amazing. The world could be crumbling around me and they would make me forget it all. Then they ALL foolishly fell in love with me.

I sat at my desk, my mind fading in and out of the lesson. I kept closing my eyes and reopening them to try and focus. Tears began to weld up as I thought of my friends. I breathed slowly. In and out. In and out. My mind began blanking and I felt ill. I shot my hand up to get the professors attention. I tried to swallow as I waited patiently but the saliva only made it harder to breathe. "You don't look too well Balaqua." Millicent said eying me up and down. "Pro-fessor S-snape." I said finding it hard to gather my words. "What. Is it. Miss Balaqua?" he drawled, resting his wand and turning to face me. "I think I need. To see. Madam Pom-" I saw the ground come rushing to my face as my head hit against it's cold stone surface.

* * *

><p>DARKNESS<p>

* * *

><p>"We are the Magi, the wielders of magical power far beyond the imagination of the Mundane hordes that pollute the earth with their unthinking and shallow appetites and empty lives. We are the Magi who command the elements with our will, and change reality to serve our needs. And is it right that we hide and cower from the eyes of the clay-born fools who swarm upon the world? And is it right that we conceal our power that should make us gods? And is it right that we gather in hidden enclaves for fear of discovery?<p>

It is not. It is not.

Fate has granted our kind the power to rule this world, to bestride like a Colossus the world of the Mundane and the empty masses of humanity. But weak and cowardly elements within our own community seek to bind our people in weakness and force us to kneel in subjugation and concealment before the lowly creatures we were born to rule. These forces of self-hatred label our most powerful arts as "Dark" and "Forbidden" when in reality such classification exists only to bind our own people in service. Magic is magic, and carries with it no moral absolutes, intention is all.

But if our enemies-within would label our most effective arts as "Dark" then let us embrace the term and adopt it.  
>"Dark" they call us, so "Dark" we shall become. Not by use of 'this spell' or 'that jinx' but by opening our eyes to our own peer-imposed chains and resolving to break them.<p>

Fate would have us gods, our own kind would keep us slaves. But no more!"

"Hey Lyra! Fancy a quick shag in the broom cupboard?" Came Draco's voice as a hand snaked themselves down to my waist, causing me to jolt. "Promise i'll make it quick." A seductive kiss landed on my neck. I took a deep breath to slow my now rising heart rate.

I closed my copy of "**Secrets of the Darkest Art**" (by Finn Cullen). I cleared my throat tucking a stray hair behind my ear. "Because, clearly I wasn't doing anything remotely important like say, reading perhaps." I turned to face Draco, or more appropriately his chest. "Is that anyway to great your wonderfully handsome boyfriend?" He said smirking.

"'Fancy a quick shag?" I said mocking his tone, flailing my arms. "S'not exactly what Romeo said to Juliette." I crossed my arms over my chest. He thought for a moment then began uncrossing my arms putting them around his waist to bring me in for a hug. "You're right." He kissed my forehead. He leaned back as his features changed. I was now staring face-to-face with William. "So," he said, "fancy a LONG shag then?" he raised his eyebrows up and down. William?" I asked in disbelief. "Of course darling, you ARE my girlfriend afterall." I laughed awkwardly and he caught my lips with his own. I gave into it.

He kissed me roughly and sat me on the small desk, sliding himself between my legs. I ground my hips toward his. Blaise leaned over, whispering into my ear. "Say you want me" My eyes widened. The person had changed once more.

"I want you." I said, without giving myself any time to think, locking his hair into my fingers. He kissed me again, harder than before. I kept the steady motion we were in, kissing and touching. The figures voice and face rapidly changed. Draco, William, Blaise. Draco, William, Blaise. Draco, William, Blaise. "Now, I want you to wake up." "Please Lyra, Just wake up." "C'mon Lyra. Wake up"

My eyes fluttered open to see Blaise, William, and Draco standing over me each with mandrakes in hand. And I burst into tears covering my eyes with the sleeve of my robes.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT DID U THINK? PLEEEEEEEASE REVIEW... MUCHO APPRECIATED.. ALSO, FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL. I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHO YOU THING LYRA SHOULD END UP WITH.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

I always took hours to get ready. But, today, it would take more than just a few strokes of mascara and eye shadow. The blush hid the paling of my cheeks. The eyeliner made the dark circles under my eyes look less defined. Lip gloss and a smile masked a cracked, trembling mouth. I stared at myself in the mirror. I shouldn't be here, my bestfriends and I shouldn't be arguing, and I definitely shouldn't be wearing a hospital gown. A slight knock came at the curtain as it slid open; "Are you in here, Lyra?" asked the woman with the bun. She was one of the newer, younger nurse's .Two blond ringlets fell behind my ears. I wanted to yank them, to see if they would straighten when I pulled them.

"It's me," I mumbled back, my voice hoarse. I sat, staring at myself in the large mirror on the other side of the room. I put my hand up to the bandage that covered my head, tugging at the binding. I had removed the first ones earlier, but they just keep replacing them. "Lyra," she said sternly. You could hear the undertone in her voice: You know that's not appropriate. And I did know, simply, but didn't speak back. My ears were eager for the pink and blue for headphones that have filled them almost nonstop for the past month or so. The unnatural silence made my ears quiver. I played with the ugly blue strings on the gown I was being forced to wear. "Come on Lyra, it's not that bad" she lectured sucking in her stomach and vainly showing off her uniform in the full body mirror in front of her. I tuned her out, mentally talking about what I could remember of the school's latest dramas. She leaned forward and for a second I thought she was going to slap me. She didn't, though. She just looked me hard in the eyes.

"You do want to get out of here, don't you, Lyra?" I narrowed my eyes at her. I had been trying to make this day hell for all parties involved. Greg, the assistant to the nurses, made sure that every masking spell I did was countered and fixed. I had sat around all day mustering up all the fierceness I possibly could, talking back to the caretakers and swearing at the receptionist. "I thought they told you to wait for someone to remove your bandages?" She said still looking at herself. I looked over at the used bandage on the table and smiled. They were white with stains of red. "I guess I forgot about them." I placed my hands at my side. I realized that I was leaning forward. I slumped back like a sullen child. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

The organs from the chorus could be heard around the school, playing their soft hum. I heard people talking; I kept my eyes partially opened, but listened closely. "We are, however Mr. Balaque, concerned about her poor grades and lack of attendance." I opened my eyes fully and traced the patterns along the carpet. I would follow the design until I ended up where I began. Monty shifted in his chair and laughed. "Professor Dumbledore, I must promise you, those things are quite normal for teenagers. I'm sure you, of all people, are aware of that?"

"Mmm quite right you are," Dumbledore chuckled, "Though, we are also alarmed and troubled over her overall well-being." He waved his hand and the floating notepad scribbled furiously, probably nonsense. "Excuse me," I piped up, "I would like to get some air." I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood. I felt light-headed, so I grabbed onto the bed frame.

I stepped into the welcoming, warm air. My bare feet scraped across the pavement and I felt it tugging at my skin. I figured this confirmed my existence. This also meant that im stuck in the world where my friends all hate me. The crisp red and yellow leaves swayed in the breeze like fire lapping up oxygen. The grounds were empty, like the whole world had paused. I thought back to him. It was his fault I was so conflicted. He was the one who said 'I love you.' which caused the rest of them to follow. Why'd he have to get complicated?

"Bloody gits" I muttered kicking a stone.

"Who's a git?" Someone behind me asked. My heart pounded in my throat. I turned around to see all three of them standing there. "You wouldn't be talking about me, would you? Might hurt my feelings," Draco smiled at me, winking. I laughed awkwardly.

"Hey guys." I waved. Blaise put his arm up and rubbed the back of his neck. I've noticed that most guys do that when they're nervous.


	11. Chapter 11

So, i decided i would get things moving. "Please please please don't be mad... I'm sorry for making you upset, and everything, I'm just SO sorry."

"Lyra..." Draco interrupted.

"I - i just didn't know what to do, i mean guys just make EVERYTHING confusing. It's either this or that, take or leave, black or white. Precise and decisive. IT'S EXHAUSTING. And let me tell you another thing, stress is NOT good for hair. I mean look! I've lost my glow" I rambled on. But who could blame me? I hadn't talked to them in what seemed like AGES. There had been no one to talk fashion and looks with and no one to talk with in general.

"We're not mad... _Anymore_..." William finally stated, tired of my nonsense. I looked towards them baffled.

"You're... not not mad?" I looked at them skeptically. It's extremely hard to believe some one is telling the truth when, had you been put in the same situation, you would have lied your ass off.

"Yea Lyra," Blaise finally out of his nervous state, "We thought about it, it was unfair for us to make you choose like that." William ran a hand through his hair coolly.

"S'wat he said," he smirked, "So, you just gonna stand there? or gimmie a hug?" He had his arms stretched towards me. I blinked.

"What's the catch?" I eyed him. Now was Dracos turn to speak.

"We're going to let you choose who you want to be your boyfriend." Are you kidding me? That word, the "B" word was going to be the death of me.

"Seriously!? Why can't you see..." I was cut off by William.

"He's only joking."

I sighed and put my hand to my head. These boys were either going to ignore me to death or annoy me to death. I muttered 'not funny' and went to hug Blaise. They all encircled me and just like that, i had my boys back.

Too easy.

* * *

><p>! #$%^&amp;*! #$%^&amp;*! #$%^&amp;*<p>

I guess boys had agreed hat they would leave the love thing alone. Also, that it was best not to shag me anymore. This way, there was no temptation. Just ME, no one else. Weeks had gone by without going erroneous. It seemed like we were semi-back into our normal routine, minus the sex. It was as if nothing even happened.

"All i'm saying is, i can think a girl is sexy, but still think she's worthless." Draco and I sat on his bed flipping through an issue of Wizard Mag looking for a new dress to wear to my father's dinner. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Mmm? Your tone seems extremely pointing right now," I stated, staring down at the maroon dress on page six. "Ugh what a god awful color for a mermaid styled dress. Even _**I **_couldn't pull that off," I furrowed my brow. I felt Draco lean over me, i assumed to get a better view of the gown. I had assumed wrong.

"Enh, i think," Draco purred, "That every color looks stunning on you." He leaned down so close that i could feel his breath on my cheek. I craved him. Now, I've never been much of a relationship person, and never have i had a relationship last more than about, three months. I have no problem at all kissing guys or hooking up with guys. Sometimes JUST for the thrill of it. I thought I always saw Draco as a friend but the truth is, my mind always goes back to him, his touch, his smell. I know I haven't experienced true love yet, or i hoped what i was feeling for him wasn't it. I love with my mind; and in my mind, he wasn't who i was supposed to love. My mind will always be in control, even if my heart burst and hurts because i ignore it. I can't let my emotions overpower me, ever. I turned the page and stared at it dully. I tried to hide every speck of want, of desire. I looked up to see a hint of hurt in his eyes. But he offered a small smile smile, but quickly changed his expression.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow at him, but kept my eyes on the page. I knew EXACTLY what he meant. Why didn't i want him as much as he did me? Fact was, i did. Perhaps even more.

This boy, with the bright blonde hair and the pale blue 's not a single thing I wouldn't do for him. This boy with a pointed chin and dazzling smile. I've never felt so useless. I've never felt so wanted. This boy of pale skin and bones has never been what I expected. Why did I wait so long? Why didn't I notice this sooner? This boy with graceful hands and deep laughter. I could see it took all he had to bring it up, and it's going to take more than that to keep it going.

"Because the dress is terrible, you saw it." I said, feign. He closed the magazine and turned me to face him.

"Lyra you're a lot of things, but you're not stupid. You know damn well, what i mean." He eyed me. I sighed, putting my hand to my forehead.

"Draco, we've already been through this. I'm just... not interested, and i'm done with this subject. If you want to talk to me, change the topic. Now, if you'd be so kind as to give me back my magazine." I tried to grab back my magazine. He snatched it away again.

"You might be done talking, but I'm not. I really didn't intend on these feelings to come across this way. At first it was a simple infatuation with someone I thought MIGHT feel the same way. To me, was more than fucking, but something more intimate and exciting. I knew then I was falling for you. After several consecutive nights our routine became the same, which made me wonder if you ever did feel the same about me. I knew a part of me would be idealizing the thought maybe we could be together, maybe you felt more. Then, that one night, we went outside together, you showed me a side of you I never thought _I'd_ see." He put an emphasis on I'd. "I saw the Lyra that ran away. The side that shunned me, and refused to talk to me, her supposed best friend. You became vulnerable in the lightest sense of talking about feelings, about relationships. Course, for some reason I always said I want nothing more. That is a lie; I want more, I want you to be with me." I just stared at him wide eyed. I wasn't to say. Here he was, pouring his heart out to me, and i just sat there. I could sense the frustration, anger, and pain in his words. I felt bad for him, sorry.

" I regret telling you how I felt." He stared down this time. "I regret turning the attraction between us into a joke, just so I could deal with it easier. I regret that you never knew before now, that - that every girl I met I compared to you, and that they all came up lacking in some way, and that I only gave them a chance if they reminded me of you."

"I don't." I stated. He looked at me, on the verge of tears. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't regret you telling me," i ran my hand through my hair. "As wrong as it may be, my thoughts are clouded by you. When i sleep, as I close my eyes my mind pulls you up. I see your body laying next to me. Oh Merlin, how attractive you are." I sighed "'I'd just wish you were there. There so I could cuddle right up under your arm. Pull the covers up over us and rest. Rest with thought of feeling totally safe and loved."

I laughed. "I can dream too, you know. I'd dream of how many kisses I could give you to cover your entire gorgeous body. But, then i think." I paused. "But then i think, of Blaise and William. And i know, deep down, that to be with you, is a curse disguised as a blessing. I would loose two people, important to me. Now there." I took my attention back to the magazine. "Cant i PLEASE have that back?" He handed my my magazine and i began to open it. I looked up once more, to watch his face. He pulled me to him and kissed me, fiercely and passionately. This kiss, had more fire than any other kiss we had shared. It was driven by love, anger, and hope.

We broke apart and all i could do was think of how i missed his lips against mine. I didn't have much time to think because as soon as i backed away, Blaise's fist connected with Draco's jaw. I scrambled off of the bed to stop Blaise from coming at him again. "What the fuck!?" i screamed as I checked on Draco, his jaw had begun to swell. William glared at Draco as he tried to keep Blaise back.

"You've pissed me off, Draco. You've seriously pissed me off. All the shit i take from you? And you do THIS?" Blaise gestured to me. William nodded with a look that said, 'Where does your allegiance truly stand?'.

"You told us it wouldn't be fair. You know what? What you do isn't fair – for the SAME DAMN REASONS. You always do that shit. You tell us something's wrong then you do it your damn self. YOUR A FUCKING HYPOCRITE" William stated, I've never seen that boy so heated. I looked over at Draco, his eyes were clouded and he was hiving them his 'Potter' look.

"Oh so it's wrong to snog a girl who actually LIKES you." Draco sneered holding his jaw, "You know why i can do what i want? It's because i'm better, Lyra knows, and everyone else does too! Why else would she choose me? I'm the BETTER CHOICE. I always am, always will be." I waited thinking. _'Oh Draco don't stoop so low as to say-'_. But my thoughts were cut off.

"Let's face it, better looks, better bloodline. I'm a Malfoy damn it, who wouldn't want me?"

* * *

><p><strong>OHKAY! Late and a bit rushed there huh? sorry... im losing my inspiration for this story :( sorry guys... But ill keep at as long as i can, or as long as u guys still want me to? anywhore! it's not the most well-written, but then again, i am a blonde XD so, REVIEW and tell me what you think.. Please be nice :( i'll cry if you don't<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

** :( this will be my last chapter... i've lost my inspiration... srry kids :D but hey... feel free to check out my other stories.**

* * *

><p>I was speechless, and Blaise was too busy trying to catch his breath to form sentences. "Guys, let's just drop it okay?" I said running a quick hand through my hair. Blaise and William stared their his old friend for what seemed like an eternity, their hatred showing clearly on their faces. "You know he doesn't really mean those things." I said, trying to keep my friends together.<p>

" No, he did." William cut me off. "He decided to be a prick and lose closest friends. And now it's permanent. Can't be fixed." He walked over to the mahogany desk and picked up his school books. I watched in disbelief as two of my friends walked out. I shook my head angrily at Draco and left as well.

* * *

><p>I jotted down notes on my parchment. Well, i wasn't really taking notes. I was really doodling dragons and fairies in the margins. I sighed, taking out my journal that read: Lyra (hearts) Draco 4 EVR. I open up the small leather book that was latched shut. I opened it up and began to write:<p>

**_ Things spiraled downwards. We always think that we all know everything, but the truth is, we don't. We don't know anything at all, actually. We make rash decisions, that we think will last us a long time. And no one thinks of what the consequences might be. I mean, wouldn't you rather be sad about the stuff you did do, rather the things you didn't? Then, when you finally find something you think is amazing, and it's going well. It crumbles It isn't until everything crumbles that we realize; nothing was meant to last. Draco went back to Pansy after i refused him. He doesn't talk to me much anymore, except for when he's forced to attend our families parties. Blaise and Draco are friends again. This would be nice hadn't they decided to rule me out as a friend. William and the other lads don't get along too well anymore. Draco seems to have gotten into Blaise's head, making him dislike William instead. I think that's why we understand each other. I don't much mind it though. I got my own silver lining. William caught me in the hallway one day. He's absolutely brilliant, that boy. We talked about things, about us. I decided i'd give him a try. You know? A real relationship. He's not bad actually, very sweet. I actually love him._**

**_-Lyra B._**

* * *

><p>I closed the book and walked back to the common rooms. I stared into the green flames and threw in the journal. I watched as the pages burned away until there was only a grey and brown ash. I moved around the remains and found a last bit a leather that read: Draco. I stuffed it in my pocket and went to my room.<p> 


End file.
